The Brunette Runaway
by ChlexLover3
Summary: Who is this brunette that has come busting into their lives? What does she want? Who does she want?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It came to me in a dream. ***Revised!!***

Summary: Caroline's cousin comes to visit, forever? Who is the brunette that came storming into their lives?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Mystic Grill was the place where everyone hung out at. She knew that was where she'd find her cousin. She was scared, tired, and hungry. Her dress was ruined and she needed a bath. Her updo was coming down and she looked a wreck but her mind wasn't on her appearance. It was more on getting to a safe place before her psycho vampire boyfriend got to her. She was running. She was a runaway bride with the help of her not so friendly almost sister in law Rosalie. She woke on her wedding day in tears. She had called Alice and she sent Rose over to her. She was a bawling mess and she knew that she couldn't go through with the wedding, so Rose made a choice.

 _Hopefully, it was a good choice._

Bella made it to Mystic Grill and her heart clenched. She was so happy and excited for a safe place to start anew. She knew from her talks with her Auntie that this was the place she should be. Mystic Falls had become a supernatural residence over the last few years and she was hopeful this place would give her the opportunity to protect herself.

She pulled open the door and the smell of beer and peanuts and burgers hit her nostrils. Her stomach instantly growled. But she ignored it in favor of searching the place for her overly bubbly cousin. She found her talking with a group of people. Some she knew and some she didn't. And the person she recognized first was Bonnie Bennett, the green-eyed beauty, looked directly at her and swore.

It was calm in Mystic Falls. That meant a storm was coming. They could feel in their bones. The group sat at a table munching on french fries and talking about taking a much-needed vacation. They knew it wouldn't stay quiet for long with the Originals in town. They were all laughing until Bonnie cursed under her breath. It made them look at whatever caught the brunette's attention. That's when all of their eyes landed on a different brunette. A woman maybe eighteen in a victorian looking wedding dress and her hair sticking out of a well-placed updo.

The woman blushed and Damon wondered where it ended. She was a beautiful woman who he wouldn't mind taking advantage of but he was curious as to how Bonnie knew the older woman.

"Bella!" yelled Caroline. The bubbly woman ran to her cousin and held her in a strong grip. The brunette thought of the bruises that would definitely be there later on and groaned.

"Carebear, too tight." she breathed out.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Caroline blurted out. She placed her down on the ground and moved her to her table full of friends but Bella stopped her.

"No, Care. I didn't come here to socialize today. I need your help." Her cousin looked over her shoulder anxiously and shivered. That didn't go unnoticed by Caroline or the group.

"Okay, let me get my jacket, and we can go get take-out with my mom." Caroline gave them a look that said mine your own business. She gave them a smile and left with the brunette.

"So much for no drama," said Elena. She didn't exactly like Caroline's cousin Bella and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

All three ladies sat cuddled on Sheriff Forbes giant bed eating Chinese take-out. Both of the Forbes ladies was anxious for the reason Miss Bella Swan was now in town. And with past conversations, they knew it was no good.

"I ran away from my wedding," she said after catching up.

"Why?" asked Caroline. That was when a freshly bathed Bella lifted up her left sleeve to reveal a bite mark.

"Holy shit." cursed the sheriff. Caroline was in shock and was confused. She didn't understand what was so significant about the bite mark but she would wait to hear her cousin out.

"Why were you fooling around with Cold Ones?" exclaimed the sheriff.

"Cold Ones?"

The sheriff looked at Bella's wrist a little closer while speaking to her daughter,"Opposite of your kind of vampire. They don't need to be invited in and they are so cold. They have skin as hard as marble and sparkle in the sun, amongst other things." It was information overload. She couldn't believe what her mother and cousin just told her.

"It's true, Caroline. That's why I came here. I had one of the coven's vampire run me to Mystic Falls. Her name was Rosalie and she didn't really like me but only because she didn't want me to become a Cold One. She took me here at my request after she revealed what was going down here. She said for me to be protected I needed to turn into an original vampire. I am so desperate it's making me scared." Bella said with a huff as she fell back against the pillows on the sheriff's bed.

"Well, we'll figure something out," reassured Caroline.

None of them realizing a certain crow was listening in.

A/N: Mini-story Alert! Hope you guys enjoy this because more is coming!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I can tell this will be a great story. I can also tell it might be very popular. I just have to say thanks for all the followers and reviews and favorites for this story. I really appreciate it. You guys are already so awesome and I can tell we are going to have fun on this journey together. Anyway, let's begin this chapter.

Summary: Caroline's cousin comes to visit, forever? Who is the brunette that came storming into their lives?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Her life as she knew it was over. Her almost perfect life was ruined. It just sucked that she let it go on as long as she did. At the end of her senior year, her mom had warned her of fooling around with a cold one and she blew it off. Yes, she has known about the supernatural since she was young. Bella had been trained in combat and at a hunter's academy (yes they have those). She knew the signs of any supernatural creature like she knew the back of her hand.

Her Auntie informed my mother and father of all the supernatural things in the world once she joined the Founder's council. That's when her mother took her away to train her. She was that weird kid that missed a lot of school because of her mother. She didn't have problems with her mother but she did have to take care of herself. Her mother became a student at a witch's house. Her mother was intrigued in learning about witchcraft and spent so many hours consumed in grimoires.

So that left Bella to cook for them, keep up with paying all the bills, etc.

She had no problems though because her mother was doing it to protect them. She loved her mother for that.

But now her mother couldn't save her. Rose warned her before they left that Edward would never stop looking for her. And if he found her, he would kill her or turn her against her will and then kill her. That's why she is so urgent to turn into an original vampire. Any original vampire no matter the years were stronger than a Cold One. It made sense since with age Cold Ones decayed, grew weaker. Original vampires grew stronger. She was so scared and she prayed to mother Hera to save and protect her.

She prayed to all the gods.

She heard a knock at the Forbes house. Curious she opened the door to Elena?

"Elena?" But the woman in front of her smirked and she knew it wasn't Elena but Katherine.

"Kat?"

"Bella!" Bella crossed the threshold and jumped into the older woman's arms. She met Katherine Petrova or Pierce on one of her hunter trips when she was sixteen. They instantly clicked and that was saying a lot because the older woman didn't take to anybody she couldn't use. But Bella was glad to see her old friend.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bella? It's too dangerous here." Kat was a very protective person towards Bella who she saw as her cub, her adoptive child.

"Oh, please, Kat. I have been in compromising situations with the Originals already and have come out unscathed before. I think I can manage." Yes, Bella knew of the Mikaelson's. In fact, she met most of them (well most of them were in coffins; she only physically met Elijah and Klaus), when she was helping Katherine escape Klaus' clutches. Klaus didn't take too kindly to being betrayed but something in him told him to befriend the pretty brunette. And Bella was glad.

Both girls sat on the Forbes' porch and they caught up. For the most part of Bella telling Katherine what went down in the past couple of years, she was quiet. And that scared the young woman because she grew to be wary of a quiet Katerina Petrova.

"Cold Ones? Really, Bella! I think I would have been happier if you'd hang out with the shapeshifters of La Push."

"I know and I am sorry. After him and his family left, I should have left and started tracking you down but he did something to me. He made me broken. He made me damaged. He took my soul and crushed it. Just thinking about it, I should have let him and his family leave after the Phoenix incident."

Kat punched Bella which the young woman released a groan and rubbed her sore arm, "I am still mad at you for that, you know."

"Hey! I know I was pretty dumb to think that my witch of a mother would be subdued by a Cold One." Katherine smiled at the young lady. She saw a lot of herself in her. Well, her human self, that is. She guesses that's what drew her to the brunette. She felt the undeniable need to protect her like she was her own.

"I have to go. Can't be spotted by any of the Mikaelson's or their little minions. Tell Caroline I'll see her around." At that Katherine vanished out of thin air, and Bella was alone again. She figured she go to Mystic Grill for a much-needed burger. She hadn't had one since before she came to Forks. Edward liked to think he was doing her a favor by limiting her food count.

Edward, Edward, Edward I hope you rot in hell.

* * *

Finishing off her burger, her borrowed phone from Sheriff Forbes, started to ring. She saw it was her father. Picking it up she instantly regretted it.

"Hello, Bella." said the bell-like voice of her ex-fiance. What have you done now, Edward?

"What do you want?"

He chuckled, "You, you silly girl. I just hope you know that when I find you and I will. You will regret ever standing me up yo-" Bella cut him off. Her whole body trembled. She didn't think he would go after her father or mother. She didn't think at all these days it seemed. She wanted to definitely to pull out all of her hair.

"So, you're the Bella, Barbie won't stop talking about?" seated across from her in the booth was a man clad in all black from head to toe but it wasn't what caught her attention. It was his eyes. His ice blue eyes almost seemed to be staring into her soul. She wanted to look away but felt like if she did, he would disappear.

"You must be Damon." She held out her hand, "I am Bella."

With a smirk, he shook her hand,"Damon. Now, what is a pretty little thing like you hanging out all alone."

Even though Bella couldn't be compelled, she felt compelled to tell this gorgeous vampire all her problems but she refrained.

"I just felt like I needed a good burger. Turns out not half bad." She looked down at her almost finished plate. Her answer would have satisfied him any other day because he relished in a good burger and he was happy to see she ate pickles but it didn't. He wanted more. He needed more which was surprising because he never begged or demanded. He took.

Simple as that.

So he took one of her french fries and swiped in her ketchup and threw it in his mouth.

"So, Bella? What are you doing here in Mystic Falls? Didn't you hear this place was too dangerous?" he said kind of mockingly.

"I like danger," Bella smirked. It was true. Growing up a hunter and somewhat witch, she relished in the adrenaline that came with her job. She needed it like oxygen.

"Ha! You don't seem the type. You look really pale, very skinny. You look as if you haven't eaten in days."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You need to shape up if you want me to turn you, sweetheart." At that last note, he took another of her french fries and made his way to the bar to talk with Alaric. But that didn't stop him from hearing her say,"My name is not sweetheart." It made him chuckle.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 2. It's a lot more dialogue to this and I hope you guys enjoy this. I put a little of Bella's history and more will come up in future chapters. I believe I am going to like this Bella more than the book or movie version Bella. Only because she has a more violent and dangerous side to her. I am happy with my results and I hope you guys are too.

01Katie: Thanks for the review. Really appreciate it and hope you like where I am taking this story.

.Winchester.17: I like Elena too. I just think some of the things she does are a little sketchy. I hope you like what I did with Katherine. I actually really like Katherine. She had become my favorite character in the series.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It has been a crazy couple of months and I have to say I am back. I am so sorry for the pause in updating but it was for good reason. I was falling behind in my classes and that needed to be corrected. And I am working on my first novel! So excited! But tomorrow is the last day of my junior year of high school, and I am excited for the summer and my senior year before venturing to college. I have to say I will never abandon a story. You guys and my stories are keeping me sane.

Summary: Caroline´s cousin comes to visit, forever? Who is the brunette that came storming into their lives?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but if I did...

Chapter 3 -

For many years, the name Klaus Mikaelson was a myth, the man was an inconceivable thought. Many couldn´t utter his name without a cold shiver dancing down their spine. Or, maybe it slithered like the snake he was? He was a truly horrifying monster that held no responsibility except to himself and his family.

The family that he repeatedly stabbed in the back (heart).

But when he met Miss Isabella Swan, he was quite taken with the little minx. She was fierce and independent and rooted for the underdog, even if he was an old, rich heartless monster. She believed that there was an innate goodness in everyone and that it could be brought out at any time of their lives.

She believed in him and even though it was to protect the bane of his existence, Katerina Petrova, it awoke a warmth in him that he couldn't shake. She was granted his loyalty and love. He easily replaced his beloved sister Rebekah with her.

But, as soon as she came, she left. It was expected due to her duties as a huntress and witch.

And now, that she was there in Mystic Falls, he grew excited. He missed the little spitfire he now called his sister and wished to reacquaint himself with her, but first, he'd have to deal with the woman named Hayley.

No, not a woman, but a wolf.

He met her through his sire Tyler. The idiot had Caroline then ran cowardly and got another woman. And not just any woman but his mate. He was definitely surprised at that and when she tried to reject him, he grew beyond furious. So, he locked her in a room, until she came to her senses.

Did he feel bad for the girl? Yes, he could admit that he felt an inkling of guilt in his undead beating heart. From the first moment he saw her, he loved her. He needed her like humans needed oxygen to breathe. He wouldn't let her go.

Never.

But the guilt ate at him, he wondered why?

And that question pushed him to call her, Isabella Swan, to ensure her help.

"Hello," came a voice he hadn't heard in three years.

"Bella, its Nikklaus, I've missed you."

* * *

Bella was sitting at Mystic Grill with her cousin Caroline along with Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert. She loved her cousin but her tolerance could only go as far until she wanted to slit the Katherine look a like's throat. They were currently looking for a way to save Bella when she asked about Damon. That was when the bitchiness began to leak out of Elena.

It wasn't a very cute look, either. _Be careful, Elena, green with envy doesn't look good on you._

Caroline answered her cousin with a sigh, "Damon is... in his own right... an"

"Irresistible blue-eyed..." said Damon from behind Elena. Elena looked down sheepishly trying to hide her blush but it only made her two best friends a reason to roll their eyes. Bella just looked curious about the reaction that Damon elicited from the brunette.

"Manwhore?" finished Bonnie which made Bella snort.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her and she raised her eyes in a challenging way. He grinned because he liked her even though they had just met. He really liked her.

"So, what is it that you four lovely ladies are talking about?" asked Damon as he took a seat next to Bella. He reached to grab a french fry from her plate when she slapped it away.

"Ow!"

"You could ask, first?" exclaimed Bella, she glared at him like he was a child getting in trouble for having his hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

He smiled, "Fine! Sweet Isabella, may I please eat your fries?"

He gave her a smirk while wiggling his eyebrows. She wanted to retort but suddenly realized they had company and that scared her. She didn't want to be wrapped up in a guy too quick, especially not a vampire. Look at where it got her and she was still struggling with the hole that came when she ran from Edward. She was too comfortable with Damon already and that struck fear in her.

And the ring of her borrowed cell rang, saved her from her internal musings, but gave Damon leeway to her fries.

She huffed out a hello and the voice that followed made the two vampires freeze.

"Bella, it's Nikklaus, I've missed you." Hearing his voice gave her a moment to feel secure and safe. She was happy to finally hear from her big brother and happy to finally get to see him after three years.

"Nik! What a surprise? I was just talking with Katherine about you." Everyone at the table stiffened at the hybrid's name along with their worst nightmare's. They couldn't comprehend how chummy Bella was with the devil and the hybrid. Elena just thought that added to Bella's weirdness. Caroline just thought it was insane to tell that madman that Kat was in town. Damon was just bewildered and a little jealous because he felt he already put claim to the firey human beside him and Bonnie just looked on as if Bella had grown a second head.

"Yes, love, don't remind me of that petulant whore. Anyway, that wasn't why I called. We need to talk and you can tell why a certain Edward Cullen wants to kill you and why I wasn't invited to the wedding?"

* * *

A/N: Uh-Oh! Is Bella in trouble? With who, though? Sorry, this is so short but I wanted to move the story along. Don't worry you will get some Damon and Bella soon, I just really want to write some Bella and Klaus and establish that relationship and how that will impact the story. Hope you guys like this! and there will be more annoying Elena and I will insert some Bonnie moments as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Guys! I love all the support. It really increases chances of an update, just saying ;). Anyway, I hope you guys like how this story is progressing. I would like to say this story is not going to be as Stephenie Meyer's Twilight or the tv show The Vampire Diaries. It is completely AU. So, I hope no worries there.

Summary: Caroline's cousin comes to visit, forever? Who is the brunette that came storming into their lives?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... sadly.

Chapter 4-

Damon would sit in the tree in the sheriff's backyard listening to Isabella. He would watch her. He would sit staring at her as she mumbled as she read a book. He would watch as she would stare into space in a daze and shiver as if something was creeping up on her. He would watch as she would come out the shower with her skin glistening and flush from her shower.

He had to admit that from his interactions with her, which was few, he liked her. She held herself as a woman, a foolish one, though.

She was a mystery to him. She was an enigma. She was a puzzle he wanted to figure out and complete but just didn't know how. Pieces wouldn't fit together and it infuriated him. It infuriated him so much that he was standing in the rain on the sheriff's porch waiting for the young woman from her impromptu meeting with the bastard hybrid.

He felt a pull towards her and he had this overwhelming urge to tell her about himself. He felt the urge to tell of his past mistakes and to be different around her.

He didn't understand why he was feeling those urges because he was a flirt and manwhore. He loved all woman and admired all of their curves, lips, hair. But now, he only wanted to admire Bella's.

And that pissed him off.

She seemed to draw all types of people to her and he needed something, an anchor, a reason to hold onto to Bella. he wasn't kidding her when he said he would change her. He felt that if she came to him asking he wouldn't be able to deny her. Just like now as she pulled a rental car into the driveway and made her way to him.

He would give her the world if only she knew.

* * *

Bella was ushered to a living area that had all of her favorite knick kancks. She smiled at her brother's curtsy. She knew both sides of him but he always showed his loving and caring side to him. Except maybe now, especially since she got involved with a Cold One and didn't invite him to my wedding.

"See something you like, love?" she smirked as she turned to face her brother.

"What no yelling?"

He smirked with a glint in his eyes, "That will come later, love, but as much as I miss you, I have a problem." He poured him a glass of scotch and her a whiskey.

She took the drink with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Nik, what did you do?" she asked as she raised the glass to her lips to take a sip of the heavenly brown liquid.

His next words made her choke on her favorite drink,"I found my mate and locked her in a room somewhere in this house."

"What do you mean you locked her in a room? Nik, she's your mate!"

"I know! But I didn't know what else to do, she was going to reject me!" He yelled back at his sister, anger rising from the issue with Hayley and Bella's ex-lover. He wanted to protect his sister and also wanted his mate, companion, but it seemed fate had other plans.

"You need to talk with her before she really hates you, Nik. She won't reject you." When she looked at him with those big doe eyes, he felt he could breathe again. He felt the grin on his face appear and felt so grateful that his sister was within his reach again. There were countless nights where he fought the urge to track her down and never let her out of his sight.

He realized he should have.

She frowned,"Yes, we will talk later, but go to your mate now. Your just stalling."

* * *

As brown eyes met blue eyes, the earth cried out in joy, because it was always hard to find your true mate.

But it seemed possible for them. All four of them.

A/N: I hope you guys like this update. It is a lot of dialogue but I am just trying to move the story along. You guys wanted an update and here it is. I hope I didn't disappoint. Let me know what you guys think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am back, baby! Surprised to see me? No, well I am! I didn't know if I was coming back but I am. You guys really seem to like this story and that pushes me onwards. Anyway, let's jump to the part you guys came for.

Enjoy.

xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo

Summary: Caroline's cousin comes to visit, forever? Who is the brunette that came storming into their lives?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... sadly all I have to my name is the plot.

A true mate was rare. You could have mates between the time you met your true mate but the feeling wasn't the same. Having a true mate was really an old fable the younglings would hear from their elders. No one thought the myth was true.

But it was, just as the fates and gods were.

The reason true mates were so rare was that many people only met them when they were on their deaths bed. There were a few who lived to be with their mates but it almost never ended that way. When true mates finally meet, they die.

Or so the elders said.

But wasn't it true?

At least, for Bella and Damon, but what of Klaus and Hayley?

* * *

The rain didn't stop pouring as Damon dragged Bella into the forest. It didn't stop when he pulled her in his arms and dashed away when he began to get annoyed with her slow human steps. It didn't stop when he brought her to his favorite waterfall in Mystic Falls. And it didn't stop when the world seemed to stop in their eyes.

It felt as if a shift had occurred in them. When their eyes met, nothing else existed. Not the Originals or Edward and the Cullens. Not their past or future. Just the present and what they were feeling. And that scared both of them. Damon never really wanted to accept unconditional love after Katherine broke his heart repeatedly. He didn't want the love that would hinder him and break him down like his father's love. He didn't want to be trapped.

Bella didn't want to feel trapped either. When she was with Edward, she felt caged in with no opinion in her life. She felt like a doll on a shelf waiting to used and plucked by the vampires that she thought loved her.

But as they stood in the rain, together, they finally breathed.

They breathed in the new air. The scent of the rain and its symbolism. The rain was washing away the pain and emptiness and their past. It was making them anew and kindred spirits. It was molding them to fit each other like a pair of gloves. They fit just right. The fit was snug or loose. It was a perfect fit.

And when the rain stopped, Damon made his move.

He closed the gap between them slowly, cautiously. He didn't want to spook her, but all she did was smile at his carefulness. She was intrigued with how much he thought he put into one gesture. As he slowly bought his hand to her face and pushed her wet hair from her face to the back of her ear. As he gripped her shoulder tightly and pulled her forward into his chest.

As he slowly bent his head forward towards her silently asking for permission to kiss her like the gentlemen he once was.

And without any regret or heavy debate, she leaped forward mashing their faces together into a perfect and long-awaited kiss. She hadn't much experience in kissing. Just a boy or two in passing and Edward. But Damon was by far the most experience boy she'd ever kissed. Her fingers caressed his jaw bringing him closer to her. He leaned into her, her touch, with the slightest moan.

It stirred something within her. A fire that could only be tamed by the boy in her arms. A desire that she had never felt before - not even that one time with the ill-fated Edward Cullen. Damon drew from her a flame that would never go out for anyone but him - and only him.

His fingers drifted to her long wet tangled locks as his lips began caressing hers so tenderly.

His hands moved down her jaw to her neck massaging her as he went but stopped at her shoulders. He was being careful. He was taking it slow and that was nice and all but the flame grew as he got closer. She wanted him - damn all consequences.

And what Bella wanted, she got.

She pulled apart, breathing hard. "Take me to bed." The whisper of _please_ was left unsaid between the two as Damon pulled her closer in his arms tucking her head underneath his chin. He took a deep breath as he looked to the sky - the heavens- and he prayed that this was the right thing to do. He prayed that they wouldn't regret this in the morning. He prayed that they wouldn't leave in the morning. He prayed that she would stay his forever.

And she prayed that he would be hers forever, too.

* * *

As Bella left the manor, Klaus began his tread to his mate. He was over a thousand years old. He was the first hybrid. He was Klaus freaking Mikaelson, but he was still afraid. He was still afraid of not being loved and having his only loved ones leave him. He just needed her to understand. He just needed her.

He stopped just outside her room's door and looked out the window to see the rain.

He thought it was ironic. Rain washed away sins and he wanted to wash his away. He wanted to start anew. He wanted peace and love from his mate, not fear and hate in those big brown doe eyes of hers.

She was Aphrodite in his eyes. She the picture of perfection.

 _Open the door, listen to your sister._ whispered a voice.

So, he knocked and waited for an answer.

She knew he was there. He was always there standing outside her door - no his door - like some kind of stalker. She didn't know what he wanted from her. She didn't want to know. Why did he keep her? She was of no use to him now. And the growing thought was that he would kill her. She was scared because she could always find a way out of these types of situations but she couldn't.

He overpowered her in every way. He knew where she was just by her scent and she didn't understand how when they just met a couple weeks ago.

He knocked and she was too scared to stay silent so she squeaked out a _come in_.

When he walked in, she was sitting at a bay window with the window open. The rain had completely soaked her and she had never looked more beautiful to him than at that moment. He saw straighten her back and a look of defiance was in her eyes. He cherished those eyes locking them away to draw later. It warmed his heart to see that she still held the passion to fight.

He loved her even more for that.

Love? Funny, how it changed from a need to love just by looking at her?

"You must be wondering why you are here?" He said looking at her in the eyes, into her soul.

She looked away from the intensity in his eyes. She didn't know why he looked at her in such a way. It scared her - no terrified her - because no one has ever looked at her like she was their world. She was always alone and that was how she wanted to keep it. Right?

But as he drew near, a warm fluffy sick feeling clawed at her stomach.

She caught his scent - bourbon and lavender - and it made her stomach churn with nervousness and excitement. His presence made her mouth water. But she was always a lone wolf - a rogue - and she didn't need him. She didn't need him or any man at that. She didn't want him either. Love got in her way and caused her to do stupid things. It caused her so much pain that she swore it off.

So, why was she feeling cloud nine all the sudden?

"Don't fight it. The longer you fight it the longer you stay here in this room." said the man of the hour.

"Fight what?" asked a perplexed Hayley.

"Your heart, little wolf." And his words spoke of endearment and it caused her heart to skip. It definitely had an effect on her but why?

Who was he to her? Who was she to him?

"In due time." That was all he said but she knew he would be back. He always came on a rainy day. His words struck something within her though. It made her wonder what was to come of her in the near future. And she had a feeling it was her by his side _forever_.

* * *

 _Love is a meeting of two souls, fully accepting the darkness and the light within each other, bounded by the courage to grow through the struggle into bliss. Because no one finds love, it always finds you. It's got a little bit to do with destiny, fate and what is written in the stars. It is a tricky thing but a beautiful thing. Like a rose, love has its thorns and pricks, but it is also very beautiful and fragile and needs love and care. These four souls that have caught the universe's eye has been broken and bruise and damaged and they lost their way. Love will erase the darkness and shelter it from the bright light and heat from the lurking desire within._

 _\- Fate_

* * *

A/N: So, I wanted to let you guys know that this is a romantic love story. There will be action but it will mostly be about finding love and keeping it and knowing that you are worth it to be loved. I wanted to show that in Klaus and Hayley and I hope you guys like this as well. There will be some Katherine and Caroline coming up and can you guys guess who is coming to town next? Can't wait to read your reviews. Love you guys! xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

 _Hello, lovelies!_

 _I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be updating these stories until August. I chose to do this because I need a recovery minute. I will still be writing chapters for my stories, I just won't be publishing them until August. There is just a lot on my plate right now and I need time to figure things out. I know I don't update as often as I should but I am trying to rectify that in August. So, bear with me, please. Thank you for your support! You guys are awesome!_

 _xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ...

So, I was supposed to update in August. I took a break in July to recover and to rejuvanate. I haven't updated since.

I can explain why.

It is the most simple thing. We all go through it because we live in a world of technology. My computer CRASHED! It crashed! I was working on a new story mind you and it crashed and wiped everything out. So, now I am getting me a new computer.

I am so sorry guys. These past few months have been so stressful with bills and bills and BILLS and work and work and WORK. It has been just... I have no words.

I hope you guys understand and just give me time to get this computer.

xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: PLEASE READ! KIND OF IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE! AND PLEASE DON'T SKIM, THAT IS RUDE!

Yes, I know it's been awhile since I have updated this story. I am so sorry for my incompetence in updating chapters. The year 2018 has had its ups and downs. My computer crashed and I had to get a new one. My aunt passed away in October and that was the same month my brother passed away in 2016. Actually, we had her funeral on the anniversary of his death. I also recently moved and bills have come into play. Life just sucks right now.

But I realize that shouldn't stop me from writing. It shouldn't have stopped me from doing something I loved. Then reality takes over and I started to realize I was only human.

Grief is real and is a struggle. Daily things can set you off into anger or sadness or guilt or regrets. My mom had a heart attack and I just feel like time is frozen. I want to stay in bed and block the world out with music. I just couldn't (and can't) function.

But again not really an excuse to stop writing.

I did try to start writing again with Christmas one shots but I couldn't even complete that. I just hope you guys understand that I wasn't deliberately avoiding you guys or not updating.

You guys keep me sane and I know this is probably a very long Author's note but a girl needs to vent. Anyway, I have lost some passion for my stories and I kind of need some feedback.

What would you guys like to see happen in this story?

I sort of lost my zing and I want it back but I kind of need a sidekick. If you want to be Chlexlover3 sidekick, please comment and tell me what you like to happen in this story.

Love you guys,

Chlexlover3


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: **THIS ISN'T A DREAM! I, CHLEXLOVER3, UPDATED!** I want to start off by saying that I feel like a jerk. I have tried writing but nothing would stick. I know I should give myself a break because grief is a real thing and sometimes it makes life not worth living. I've lost a lot and I'm still losing things, but I hope I haven't lost you guys. I'm pretty sure I know where this story is going now and I'm going to finish what I started. I know that Bella and Damon have gotten together very abruptly but it will all be explained. I promise and it has something to do with her mom. Before I forget, I want to thank you guys who gave me kind words and gave me time to heal and be myself again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter that you guys have been waiting for, so no long author's note from me.

Enjoy.

xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo

Summary: Caroline's cousin comes to visit, forever? Who is the brunette that came storming into their lives?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...sadly all I have to my name is the plot.

 _ **Love** is a meeting of two souls, fully accepting the darkness and the light within each other, bounded by the courage to grow through the struggle into bliss. _

Bella woke with the sun in her eyes. It took her awhile to realize where she was and what she had done. She suspiciously didn't feel anything. She didn't feel remorse for letting someone have her other than Edward. And for the first time, Bella felt true happiness. She felt that her fate was in her hands.

She felt freedom because she no longer felt Edward's clutches at her heart anymore. She was free from his spell. She could finally see a future for her that wasn't being stone cold puppet for an eternity. The one Rosalie wanted for her and the one she craved for herself.

When you are running for your life, you tend to get a bit reckless, and that includes sleeping with someone you only knew for a couple of weeks. Bella openly stared at the handsome man laying next to her. She still couldn't understand the attraction Damon held for her. She felt plain and disposable, but last night and early morning, Damon who was practically a stranger to her made her feel like a sun ray in a dark and desolate room with no hope.

They were both hungry for something that held no words.

The rain continued to pour even as they continued their trek to the Salvatore boarding house, but that didn't stop Damon. Clothes were discarded on the bathroom floor and before Bella could rethink her decision, Damon pulled her into the shower with him. The warm water hit Bella's chilled skin from the rain and warmed her up as Damon showered her body with light feathered kisses and gentle touches.

She felt like a queen under his careful hands. His touch felt forbidden on her skin but it felt so right to be there with him.

And he felt right at home with Bella, especially when he claimed her. As he slowly moved into her, he felt peace. He didn't understand his sudden feelings but he didn't mind them. He liked that he could love someone other than Katherine and Elena.

Bella tasted like freedom and the irony was that she wanted freedom.

And he would give it to her.

"Take a picture it'll last longer, Snow White."

Damon was awake and it was now time to face the music, but neither wanted that.

"Whatever, Rumpelstiltskin."

"What no prince charming?"

"You are no prince charming, Damon."

"But I could be," Damon countered. He wanted a chance to be the knight in shining armor. He thought he could be that for Elena but she kept running back to Stefan. Maybe he could be that for Bella and save her from her sparkled ex-finance.

"Damon, we have to talk."

"Ugh! That line always ruins my fun."

"That doesn't matter right now. We had our fun but now it's a new day and a new problem."

"And what problem would that be, princess. Ah, let me guess! Is it the sheriff and our personal real life Barbie?"

"No," Bella said as she stood to show him her back and when he did a slur of curses left his mouth. It was a message etched onto her back. It was embedded into her skin and it looked to be just starting to heal.

Bella felt him at her back and she held her breath as she felt his cool hands tracing the words on her back.

" _Love is a meeting of two souls, fully accepting the darkness and the light within each other, bounded by the courage to grow through the struggle into bliss."_

"Wow, how many enemies do you have, Bells?" Damon had called the whole gang in despite Bella saying it wasn't necessary. She knew who did it but Damon wanted everyone's help to stop the new threat other than Sir Sparkles A Lot.

"Not that many, Caroline. Damon is overreacting."

"Do tell," said Elena. She was annoyed that this petite brunette could come and overshadow her, especially with Damon. He was all over her.

"It's just my mother and her games."

"Well why won't she call you?" asked Bonnie as she continued to marvel at what Bella's mother, Renee, magic.

"Because I suspect she and my father are in hiding," Bella said as she pulled her button up shirt over her shoulders, well it was Damon's. But he wasn't complaining if you could tell by the smirk on his face as he helped her button it back up.

"You do know I'm not disabled, right?" Damon with a twinkle in his very blue eyes just sent winked her way.

"You guys do know we are still here, right?" asked Stefan.

That brought Bella out of his gaze and she cleared her throat.

"I'm going to go shower and change so I can scry to find my parents." She went to Damon's bathroom and turned his shower only for him to turn it off.

"I like your new scent, you know."

"I smell like you and I need to shower after all the fun we had, remember."

"Oh, I will never forget it." Damon said as he watched her take his shirt off and her jeans and step in the shower. As she turned the water on, she gave him a tiny smile and pointed to him to join her.

A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint any of you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I wasn't going to post this so short but I wanted to leave on a cliffhanger to why her mother interfered and the next chapter should have some brotherly love with Klaus plus some insight on Hayley. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...it might just be a filler but it does give Elena more of a green with envy character.

Enjoy.

xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo

Summary: Caroline's cousin comes to visit, forever? Who is the brunette that came storming into their lives?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...sadly I am not Julie Plec.

 _Because no one finds love, it finds you._

"Have you found them, yet?" asked Bonnie, who looked very excited to watch Bella do magic. She was watching her scry with a white crystal and it glowed when it hit a particular spot on the map. She definitely wanted to meet her mother in the hope that she would teach her in her grandmother's place. Whenever Bella would visit as a kid, her mother was never around long enough to speak to.

"Yes, I have and her location has just pissed me off."

"Why?" asked Bonnie. The other members of the Scooby gang were off scattered. Stefan and Caroline went to patrol Mystic Falls in case Edward wanted to show or another threat. Elena was sitting on the couch feigning indifference as she not-so-subtly watched Bonnie and Bella for the past thirty minutes.

Well, she was mostly watching how wrapped Bella had Damon around her. He looked to be a second skin hanging off her. She hated it because she wanted him. He was supposed to be drooling over her and her role was to then pointedly reject him but be there for him in a typical girlfriend way.

Bella was taking it all away and now she was left with no one because Stefan didn't want anything to do with her. When he came out of Klaus' compulsion, he grew distant from her and cold towards her. He gave up on having a relationship with her and started to focus on himself rather than satisfying his need for the Katherine look-alike.

She truly despised Isabella Marie Swan.

"I'm pissed because she's here."

"In Mystic Falls?" asked Elena, who was now paying attention.

"Yeah, she is at the Grill. I think she is waiting for me."

"You think that's why mother dearest gave you the scorching tattoo this morning." said Damon.

"No, I think she gave me that as protection but also punishment." Bella answered as she winced. The hex was still healing slow even when Damon made her drink some of his blood.

"Well, shall we go see what my future mother-in-law wants?" asked Damon as he waggled his eyebrows at Bella. It only made Bella blush and mad at the same time. But she enjoyed his company, because he wasn't half as bad as Caroline made him out to be. He could be very sweet and attentive.

That only made Elena hate her more.

 _At the Mystic Grill…_

In a booth towards the back, sat a woman Bella knew to be her mother and a man known to be her father. Renee and Charlie was safe and that pushed some guilt away. She was happy that her parents were safe but she felt guilt at knowing that their situation was all her fault.

She hesitated going to meet her parents, but as she went to turn to walk out of the Grill, Damon caught her waist and bent down to her ear and whispered very softly, "It's okay. They still love you."

His voice and breath at her ear sent a few shivers down her spine in a great and pleasurable way. But she didn't want naughty thoughts in her head as she walked to her parent's booth, so she squared her shoulders and clenched her thighs and breathed deeply.

"Mom, dad." Her mother and father both reacted the same. They hugged her with relief in their shoulders and faces and tears in their eyes.

"So, I see you got your mother's message." said her father, who was eyeing Damon carefully.

"Yes, we did, and all I have to ask is what is the meaning of all this."

A/N: Again, so sorry it's short but it won't be for long. I am still getting in the habit of writing again. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this and there should be a new chapter tomorrow or the next since I work all night these days.


End file.
